


The Question

by yuffiehighwind



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-01
Updated: 2003-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuffiehighwind/pseuds/yuffiehighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The question comes out of nowhere. Your eyes go to his mouth, because no, it can't be forming those words there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Question

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during S6 Ep17 "Normal Again."

"Do you love me?"

The question comes out of nowhere. One second, illegal jetpacks, attempt at subtlety and sending the kid out of the store for making too much racket, now this. You plop everything down in the back of the van and are headed for the driver's seat when his face takes on a misty expression and out comes the question. Your eyes go to his mouth, because no, it can't be forming those words there. But yeah, you've dropped hints, you've even kissed the brat for God's sake, said shit about being together, ditching Jonathan. Why is it so surprising he wants to know?

You sit down and take his hands in yours.

"You know I do."

Expression changes with a flick of a switch and the kid's face lights up like it's Christmas morning. The wide-eyed wonder is all too easy to lie to.

"So...we're really gonna do this, huh?"

No no no, not the doubts again? Rope him in, quick.

"Ya know...ditch Jonathan?"

"We're not gonna  _ditch_  him..."

"But...but you said he was..." His voice goes down low, as if anyone can hear. "...our patsy. We were gonna leave him to get caught and run." The boy looks at the crates with the jetpacks in them.

"Okay, we're gonna ditch him. But...it's for the greater good. I mean...he's..." He'll be fine, tell him. They'll understand, tell him. He won't be locked up forever, he should think. No, just...go the other way with this. "It's you and me against the world, Andrew." Hand to the face and his eyes shut and a sigh escapes his lips. "Just you and me, ya know? No one else. Nobody would understand."

"J..."

Jon would. Best friends. Thick and thin. Met in therapy.

"Forget about him."

Kiss. Draw him close. He scootches over, practically crawling to get in your lap. Pull away, just a little, and take a look. Face is priceless. He's gone.

"I love you." There. Said it. Out. The words are a bit rushed together, but it works just the same. Christmas tree ornaments for eyes. Priceless.

Another kiss. You haven't done a lot of this. Not yet. Yet? No, no, back up, slow down, you're not serious. And another kiss. And another kiss. Deeper, now, wetter and just...maybe a few minutes longer. You've never done this before. Besides, who's watching? No one. And it's a game, anyway, this whole world conquest thing. What's a boy...Man. This is a man. You're making out with a man. First robots, bank robberies, invisibility rays...murder...now this. No, no, no murder. Not murder. Who said anything about murder? Gotta get these fuckin pants off, pronto. Why aren't the pants coming off?

"Ah...uh..."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Um...do you...do you really..."

"Am I going too fast? We can stop."

"No. I mean...do you...w..w...want to?"

Wide eyed innocence, blue gaze, and all you can think is just yes, please, yes yes get this kidboyman's hand on my dick, tongue in my mouth, and just please skip the love shit and get to the fucking.

"More than anything."

Later, you take the crates down to the basement, and Jonathan's wondering, angry, with every right to be angry, where you've been.

"What's in the boxes?"

You assure him that you're not plotting against him.

It's the month of terrible ideas.


End file.
